Big sister ( Teen wolf fanfic)
by DawnSouls
Summary: Scott's sister is back
1. Chapter 1

_**3rd pov**_

 _Driving down the road in a taxi on the streets of Beacon Hills, was a woman in military clothes. Her name was Camilla McCall and she has served her country for 7 years now. Finally, she was able to go home to her mother and little brother but unfortunately, it wasn't because she missed them, which she really did, but because she was hurt and she had to go home to recover. And of course, she didn't want to go home, she didn't want her family to see her so damaged. Her mother knew that she was coming home but her brother Scott didn't, She wanted to surprise him._

 _Even though she is only 29 years old she has already been awarded 3 medals, a VC medal(_ _**Which**_ _**is awarded for gallantry "in the face of the enemy" to members of the military.**_ _ **)**_ _, a DSO (_ _ **"Distinguished services during active operations against the enemy".)**_ _and at her last mission she got a DFC medal_ _ **("Heroism or extraordinary achievement while participating in an aerial flight.")**_

 _Now she was on her way home with 2 broken ribs, a hole in her shoulder and her leg where a bullet had been. And a few scratches and burns._

 _Her first stop was Beacon Hills High School, she couldn't wait to see her brother. When the taxi came to a stop in front of the school she told the driver to wait for a second and that she would be out soon._

 _ **( Small Time- Skip )Camilla's pov**_

 _I was walking down the empty halls as a looked at Scott's schedule, he was at his_ _economics_ _class. Which was my favorite teacher's class when I went to this school ( Coach), I played in the boy's lacrosse team and I was the best, at least that's what Coach used to say._

 _As I approached the door to economics class, the only thought running through my mind was the thought of my little brother all grown up. I knocked on the door and opened it. When I opened the door everybody looked straight at me including my brother._

" _McCall!" Coach said as he stepped towards me and went shake my hand but couldn't because it was in a sling so he switched hands and shook my other hand." It is so good to see you," Coach turned to the class. " Everybody this is Camilla McCall, The best lacrosse player I have ever seen in my life." as the whispers started, Scott stood up and walked over to me._

" _Coach, could I steal my brother for a second?"_

" _Yeah, sure"_

 _Then I and my brother left the classroom. The moment the door closed he hug me._

" _Why didn't you tell me you were home?" He asked as he held me._

" _I just came home and I wanted it to be a surprise."_

" _Does mom know?" He asked me while letting go of me._

" _Yes, but my flight landed earlier then I thought, so she thinks that I will be home tomorrow. So I was going to surprise her at the hospital but I didn't want to disturb her while she is working." I said with a smile on my face. " When does she get off of work?"_

" _She gets off 5 pm,"_

" _Okay, you should go back to class. I'll see you at home okay?" I said._

" _Okay," I gave him a quick hug and then left. I got into the taxi and told him my home address_

 _(Time skip to the house)_

 _Camilla's pov_

 _I looked under the matt and found the key to the house._

" _Just where she said she would leave it," I said to no one in particular._

 _I slowly opened the door and stepped into the house._

" _Home sweet home,"_

 _3rd pov._

 _Camilla threw the key in a bowl in the kitchen as she slowly limped upstairs to her old room. When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile, her room was exactly how she had left it. She slowly looked around in her room and her happy smile turned into a sad smile. She later sat down on her bed. The moment she sat down she realized how tired she was. She slowly laid down and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

_(Time skip, 6 Pm)_

 _3rd Pov_

 _At 6 pm a car pulled up in the driveway. Turning it off Melissa stepped out of the car and walked towards the door to her house. She noticed that her son's bike was also in the driveway and not in the garage where it usually is. She opened the door and took off her outdoor clothes. She heard some noise upstairs and she assumed that it was her son, so she went up the stairs to see if it was him but when she got there she saw that Camilla's door was open. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her son standing by the door. Melissa started to walk again and when she got to the door of her daughter's room she was shocked to see Camilla sleeping in her bed._

" _Oh my god," she said as she saw Camilla._

" _She surprised me at school," Scott said in a quiet voice._

" _I thought she was coming tomorrow,"_

" _She said that her flight landed early," He said as he looked at his mother. " Mom, she is hurt,"_

" _She told me that it was just a minor injury,"_

" _I don't think it is, mom. She looks really hurt,"_

 _Melissa looked at her daughter and stepped closer to see her face more clearly. Melissa immediately noticed that Camilla had been crying. She shook her daughter gently. Camilla woke up in a panic but calmed down as she saw her mom next to her with a worried look on her face._

 _Camilla smiled as she slowly stood up and hugged her mom tightly. But when she let her mom go she noticed that she wasn't smiling but she was frowning. " Why did you tell me that it was just a minor injury,"_

 _Camilla sighed " Because I didn't want you guys to worry about me," she said as she looked at her brother and the looked at her mother again._

" _Take a shower and then come downstairs to the kitchen, I want to check your wounds,"_

 _(Small time skip)_

 _Camilla slowly limped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Melissa sat by the table with a medkit. Camilla sat next to her. " Show me," Melissa said in a demanding but calm voice._

 _Camilla grunted as she took off her black long sleeved shirt, revealing her bruised side and a big bandage on her shoulder which had blood on it but not a lot of it just a small amount of it._

" _You should have told me," She said yet again with a calm but demanding ton. " Do you have any more wound?" she asked as she attended to her daughter's wounds._

" _Yeah… my leg," Melissa put on a new bandage on her shoulder and patched up her other wounds. " You can put on your shirt now and take off your pants,"_

 _And Camilla did, just as she was told and later she was all patch up._

 _(Time-skip. 8 am)_

 _3rd pov_

 _Melissa stood in the doorway of her daughter's room, debating if the should wake her up or not before driving to the hospital. Efter a while she decided to let Camilla sleep._

 _30 minutes later Camilla woke up. She had a nightmare, so she decided that she would go out for a run in the woods. Even though it would hurt her leg_

 _She ran and ran for what felt like hours. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon an old och burnt house. She then remembered this was the Hale's house. She used to be friend with their son Derek._

 _She slowly walked closer to the building, when she was on the porch she pushed the door open and stepped into the house. The floor creaked as she walked around in the house. As she carefully walked up the stairs she saw a shadow walk by._

 _She stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked around, When she turned to walk up the stairs again she was startled to see a man on the top of the stairs. She reaches for her gun but remembered that she had left it at home. The man stepped out of the shadow and walk down the stairs, he stopped two steps away from her._

 _When Camilla recognized him to be Derek, she just stood there staring at him. " Derek…" she said quietly._

" _How do you know my name?" Derek answered with an angry tone in his voice._

" _It's me, Camilla…" Just as she said that she stepped closer to him._

 _He put his hand on her cheek " Camilla,"_


End file.
